Dream
by shesshomarulover77
Summary: Sesshomaru is a youkai who keeps having these dreams of a woman he can’t name, but recognizes. He really wants to find her and make her his mate. Will he ever find her? keggsess. LEMON!


**It might be a little short cuz I don't knowI'm a new writer so be nice. what to write. Nice reviews please.**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru is a youkai who keeps having these dreams of a woman he can't name, but recognizes. He really wants to find her and make her his mate. Will he ever find her? keggsess. LEMON!

**Chapter One: **

"who are you?" the man asked. She did not answer him but just smiled. He loved her smile. It gave him a feeling way down in his stomach. That and the fact he couldn't keep his eyes off her. 'who was she?' he thought. 'she looks so familiar. Oh how I wish I knew.' She walked up to him and gave him one long sensual kiss. He groaned when she pulled away. He wanted hernow and he would have her. He followed her into the next room.

Sesshomaru woke from his dream disappointed. He was also very frustrated because he didn't know the girl. But they have such fun times together in his dreams. He needed to find her.

"Inyuasha get back here!", yelled Kagome. She hated the stupid hanyou. He was up in a tree making faces at her.She was also mad because she the weirdest dreams. Who was the man she kissed? He seemed oddly familiar. Man was he good looking. She could stare at him fors hours. But what puzzled her is why is she having these dreams.

"You can't boss me around, bitch!" yelled Inyuasha. He was still in the tree but jumped down to yell in her face.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed. there was a very loud thud and then a very defeated looking Inyuash on the ground. "Now whose the bitch? sit sit sit SIT!" 'He'll be so sore when i'm done he won't have an ass.' thought Kagome.

Kagome didn't like being with the hanyou but he was the only company she had. Plus he wasn't all that bad at times. Her mind was constantly destracted with the thought of the man in her dream, that she often walked straight into a tree. She needed to find him.

Sesshomaru sat at the end of his bed wondering what woke him. then he looked down and saw the very big problem he had. "These dreams must mean something if their doing this to me." he got up and headed out the door. He had to find that women.

As he walked through the forest he heard yelling. he immediatlety walked in that direction.

When he got there he was stunned. There she was. The girl from his dream. He couldn't believe it was his brothers ningen. But he didn't care, he wanted her. So badly.

As Kagome was yelling at Inyuasha, she turned and saw the man from her dream. She stopped yelling and walked up to him.

"You were in my dream." Kagome said.

"And you in mine." Sesshomaru said and as he did he pulled her into a passionate kiss. He then picked her up and carried her to his castle.

"I love you, Kagome. Be my mate."

"I love you too Sessho, but how can i be your mate? your a youkai."

"here, i'll show you."

He could smell her sent rising. He put her on the bed and slowly took every peice of clothing off. She moaned from his teasing.

"Sessho, st-stop y-y-your teasing." she groaned breathlessly. All he did was laugh. actually thats all he could do, he was already hard just from her touch.

he started kissing her starting with her lips. she moaned in his mouth and he moved down to her breast. he suckled on each erect nipple and briefly kissed her stomach before he moved to her nether regions.

"Oh-oh-sessho!" she yelled. she couldn't help it. she never felt anything like this before. she couldn't believe she was going to lose her virginity to a youkai she only knew from her dream. "OOOHHHH!" she screamed as his tongue plunged into her core.

He delibertly plunged hard into her with his tongue and he liked how she moaned with each stroke. he slowly licked her pearl and then he felt her climax and longingly licked her juices. he had to be inside her. he pushed her legs apart and slid slowly intoher so as not to hurt her.

she moaned. he took that as permission and thrust hard and deep into her. this time they both moaned loudly. she moved with his rythm and he only thrust harder. He had to have her as his mate.

he pulled her up and put her on her knees. again he thrust into her and she bucked into him twice as hard. he was ready to explode and she was almost at her own climax.

As Sesshomaru bit into her neck they both reached their points. All through the castle all that could be heard is their moans.

Kagome lay on her back and Sesshomaru lay on his side. "You are my mate now, Kagome."said Sesshomaru.

"I guess I know that now."

**Hope that was okay. Nice reveiws PLEASE!**


End file.
